Past the scars
by TripleA13
Summary: When Merlin and Arthur are saved by a strange man when captured by bandits, they find out that Morgana is trying to take over the kingdom. With the man's help they might be able to save the kingdom, but when the man has a dark secret they might put everyone in danger and Merlin might not be able to save everyone this time.


**hello**

**so i wrote this story a long time ago but i deleted it because i didnt like it so here i am again**

**i dont own merlin**

**plz read and review**

* * *

It was a dark stormy night, two dark figures appear at the Witch Morgana's house. The taller figure knocks on the door with a large a hand.

" Do you have what we need." Asked the man to the second figure, the hooded figure silently nodded.

" Good, Now dont say a word or it will be the ..." Before the man could finish the sentence the door was open by Morgana. She sneered at the two figures and said

" AAAHHH Hector how good it is to see you please come and make yourself at home." The large man chuckled and brushed Morgana and sat down at the table and put his feet at the table. The smaller hooded figure walked behind his master and stood in the shadows until he was told to come.

" I expect that you have what I asked for." Asked Morgana as she gracfully sat down across from the man called Hector.

" Yes The Blood Ruby." Said Hector as he held his hand the hooded figure walked and gently place the ruby in his master's hand, then slipped back into the shadows.

" I must say when you called and required my services I was more than happy to comply, but when you asked for this it made me wonder why." said Hector as he placed the ruby in the table. Morgana smirked and grabed the ruby.

" Do you like Camelot?" Morgana asked Hector as if he was being tested.

" I am not a big fan of there knights and trading system." Said Hector carefully as he was trying to not upset the Witch. Morgana held the large ruby to the light and said.

" This Ruby is a look a like to the exact ruby on a necklace that King Arthur has gotten for his Queen as gift for their first year of marrige. The difference between this ruby and the on the necklace this one kills to whom ever wears it. When the Queen puts it on she will slowly die. The king and his kingdom will be in such grief that it will be the perfect time to attack."

" That is very interesting plan, now for the payment." Said Hector as he was now get bored with the conversation and just wanting to get the money and leave with his servant.

" Three bags of gold as promised. " Morgana sighed as she brought out three large bags sadden by the fact that no one was interested in her plan. Hector grabed a coin and bit it, smiling as it bent. He got up and gestured to the hooded figure to follow him.

" Pleasure doing tradin with you My Lady And may your plans go well." As he did a mocking bow and walked out the door back into the stormy night. As the hooded figure followed his master he caught the woman looking evily at him. He quickly walked out the door and got on to his large house, ignoring the shivers going up and down his spine.

" You are free to go for now, but await for your next mission. Am I clear" the figured nodded as his master rode off leaving him with a massive black horse alone in the woods.

* * *

" Good God Merlin, you idiot this is all your fault." Said the king of camelot as he walked over a large fallen tree.

" I hardly see how this my fault." As he followed his master back to Camelot.

The two were hunting by themselves because the king was over whelmed with of his work. So he wanted to go hunting alone which of course meant that Merlin would be coming along. Half through their weekend they were chasing after a deer and when they quitely had caughten up to it Merlin sneezed very loudly, spooking the horses with all of the gear, weapons and game plus they lost the deer. Now they were walking back to Camelot with nothing but the clothes on there back.

" You are the one who sneezed scaring the horses." Arthur complained as he made a branch hit Merlins face. Merlin stop to move the branch and said.

" You know that I have very bad allergies, espically during this time of the year." Arthur was about to make another snarky reply to keep the banter going, when.

" Well, Well what do we have One King of Camelot and his loyal manservant. In the middle of no where with no weapons and no horses." said a burly bandit with a very large axe and a mean smile to go with it. Arthur gave Merlin a annoyed look as they both put their hands behind there heads seeing that they had no chance in winning this fight, Merlin just gave a shy smile in return.

As the bandits ruffly put the boys into tight bindings of ropes, Merlin saw a figure in the distances watching over them.

* * *

Night fell in the woods near Camelot. Arthur and Merlin have been drugged through the woods going who knows where. Most of the bandits had fallen asleep assured that there captives would not run away along with them Merlin had also fallen asleep. Arthur took a deep breath trying to think of a way to get out off here and not kill Merlin. Suddenly a small hand came out of the brush of leaves startling the king. The hand belonged to a hooded figure.

" Are you all right?" asked the figure. Arthur simply nodded, to surprised by the man.

" Carefully wake your friend but be quiet, then follow me." said the man as he undid the ropes that tied their hands.

" How do I know I can trust you?" asked Arthur as he rubbed his wrist to ease the pain.

" Seriously I just set you free. Now please hurry I fear we do not have much time." As he quickly undid Merlin's ropes. Merlin in returned the favor by mumbling loudly causing the bandits to awake.

" They are escaping." yelled the lead bandit. The rest of the bandits woke up in a stupor stumbling over one another to get the escaped boys. The man quickly grabbed Arthur hand leading him and Merlin through the woods. Taking many twist and turns, when the man was sure the had lost their chaser he slowed until they came to a small cave.

" We will stay here for the night, then I will take you two back to Camelot which is only a days walk away." said the strange man. In reply Merlin said and out stretching his hand to shake

" Thank you for your kindness Mr ? The man chuckled and ripped off his hood revealing his face.

" Turner, Benjamin Turner." He said as he shook Merlin's hand, but Merlin did not shake back because he was in to much shock for the man who saved them was no man, but a child.


End file.
